2015
2015 is the first year of the rebooted BIONICLE line after the end of the previous iteration of the line that ran from 2001 to 2010. It is the twelfth year to have a story and the fifteenth year since the line was initially launched. It is set on the island of Okoto, and focuses on the Toa and their quest for the Masks of Power in conflict with evil forces; this storyline was continued into 2016. Three books have been published. There are two full-fledged comics, and short strips appear on the boxes for the sets. In the winter wave, a total of fourteen sets were released, and 5 more sets were released in summer 2015. The TV episodes that have aired are on YouTube. Story The legendary Maskmakers, Ekimu and Makuta, made Masks of Power for the harmonious islanders of Okoto, called the Protectors. The Protectors valued Ekimu's masks more, leading Makuta to create the Mask of Ultimate Power as an act of rebellion against his brother. When he donned the Mask of Ultimate Power, Makuta lost control of himself and the island was nearly destroyed. Ekimu knocked the mask off of him, and the mask, along with Ekimu's Mask of Creation and Makuta's Mask of Control, were scattered across the island. Both Maskmakers were left in a coma. Later, six Toa crashed onto the island and began a quest to find the Masks of Power and stop the rising evil on the island. Each Toa went with their element's protector and found their golden mask of power. They learned of their mission to go to the city of mask makers and stop the rising evil. Sets released Winter wave Fourteen sets were released during the Winter wave, including the six Toa, the six Protectors, the Lord of Skull Spiders, and the BIONICLE Hero Pack. *'Masters/Toa' **70784 Lewa – Master of Jungle **70785 Pohatu – Master of Stone **70786 Gali – Master of Water **70787 Tahu – Master of Fire **70788 Kopaka – Master of Ice **70789 Onua – Master of Earth (Each Toa can combine with their respective Protector.) *'Protectors' **70778 Protector of Jungle **70779 Protector of Stone **70780 Protector of Water **70781 Protector of Earth **70782 Protector of Ice **70783 Protector of Fire (Each Protector can combine with their respective Toa.) *'Other' **70790 Lord of Skull Spiders **5002941 BIONICLE Hero Pack ***Contains a Blue Skull Spider, a transparent orange Mask of Fire, and three booklets, where one of them has another side that has a map of Okoto. **NYCC Exclusive Tahu Mask ***Though released in 2014, still counts as part of the 2015 collection. It was a Comic-Con exclusive giveaway set released in October 2014 given to the attendees of the BIONICLE relaunch event at New York. It was limited to 1,500 copies. **14k Gold Mask ***It was another exclusive giveaway set released as the overall prize of the Battle for the Gold Mask building competion in 2015. It was limited to 1 copy. **Toy Fair Exclusive Skull Scorpio mask Summer wave The Summer wave consist of 5 sets. The sets will be villains, with one featuring Ekimu, and the Mask of Creation. * Summer Sets **70791 Skull Warrior **70792 Skull Slicer **70793 Skull Basher **70794 Skull Scorpio **70795 Mask Maker vs. Skull Grinder Media released Books A new series of books has been announced for release in the latter half of 2015. The first book will be 128 pages long and Ryder Windham will write it. Another book, to be released as both a graphic novel and an e-book, has been confirmed. Set to be published by Little, Brown Books for Young Readers, the book will be released before the 2015 holiday season. Movies and animations In addition to other media, online animations are also being produced as the primary method of storytelling. While the first few movies were trailers for the new storyline, a number of "episodes" have also been produced that tell the full events of the story. Teasers/trailers *"The Legend" - A teaser animation introducing the new continuity. *"Masks of Power" - A trailer introducing the Toa and revealing their quest to find the Golden Masks and stop the Skull Spiders. *Trailer animations for each of the six Toa demonstration their abilities and them obtaining their Golden Masks of Power. Episodes *"Episode 1: Prophecy of Heroes" - Tells the events leading into the 2015 story, followed by the Prophecy of Heroes, stating that six heroes would descend from above to claim their Masks of Power and find the Mask of Creation. *"Episode 2: The Arrival" - Tahu arrives on Okoto and, after defeating some Skull Spiders, learns of his destiny. *"Episode 3: Quest for the Golden Masks" - The six Toa and their Protectors set out on journeys to find their Golden Masks of Power. *"Episode 4: The Protectors Fight Back" - The Toa and Protectors fight through the Skull Spiders to reach the Golden Mask shrines. *"Episode 5: The Power of the Golden Masks" - The Toa claim their Golden Masks of Power and use their newfound elemental powers to fight back against the Skull Spiders. *"Episode 6: Quest for the Mask Maker" - The Toa learn about their quest to find Ekimu. *"Episode 7: Team of Heroes" - The Toa meet for the first time, and the Lord of Skull Spiders is teased. *"Episode 8: Lord of Skull Spiders" - The Toa face off against the Lord of Skull Spiders and win. *"Episode 9: City of the Mask Makers" - After the battle with the Lord of Skull Spiders, the Toa continue on to the City of the Mask Makers. *"Episode 10: When Evil Rises" - Arriving in the City of the Mask Makers, the Toa are trapped within its walls. Lewa flies out to look for help, but the other are attacked by Skull Warriors. *"Episode 11: The Arena" - Lewa returns and the Toa defeat the Skull Warriors, opening the way forward. Lewa finds an arena, while the others go a different direction. *"Episode 12: The Game" - The Toa must beat Skull Slicer at a deadly game to win back Lewa's mask. Games BIONICLE: Mask of Creation was released for iOS and Android before later being released as an online game on the BIONICLE website; the Unity 3D plugin is required to play the web version. The game is based around the Toa's quest for their Masks of Power and the Mask of Creation. Trivia *In the webisodes The Legend and Chapters 1 to 9 there is an easter egg that shows the Kanohi Vahi. For example, in The Legend it appears as a cloud. Also, in the game BIONICLE: Mask of Creation it appears as a rock in an image of Onua and the Protector of Earth excavating in the underground. de:2015 Category:2015 Category:Reboot Category:Years